


Billy's fun

by Gregoryinabathtub



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregoryinabathtub/pseuds/Gregoryinabathtub
Summary: Billy and Steve got a bit tipsy and Billy decided to take advantage of the situation and have some fun. Whilst he's having his fun, they are interrupted by Tommy, Billy makes him join in the fun.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 9





	Billy's fun

At a party at King Steve's House, Billy sat on the couch slowly sipping away at a beer, Steve approached him and sat down, he was completely shitfaced drunk. He slumped over and leant onto Billy's finely toned body. "What? You trying to get into my pants or something Harrington?" Steve looked up at Billy, his mouth half open "Well, what if I was?" Steve asked in a drunken tone. 

Billy grabbed his arm, pulled him up off the couch and dragged his drunken body into Steve's bedroom. Steve fell haphazardly onto the bed, Billy opened up the drawer in Steve's bedside table, he pulled out a sock filled with Steve's cum, "Oh you nasty boy, only ill be Cumming tonight" Billy said in a naughty voice. Steve looks up at Billy with an innocence in his eyes. Billy stripped down to his boxers, Steve could see the outline of his 9inch shlong, Steve gulped out of fear, but his fear was soon replaced with filthy thoughts of what he and Billy might do. 

Steve slowly pulled his clothes off of his body, his plump ass exposed to Billy's gaze. Billy kicks his lips and sits down on the bed next to him. "Take off my underwear you fucking whore." Billy demanded. Steve rapped his hands around the wasteland of Billy's underwear and pulled down. Billy's semi erect cock sprung up and hit him in the face. A spark ignited in Billy, he took hold of Steve and flipped him over and pinned him to the bed. Billy's cock pressed against Steve's ass. "Awe, looks like King Steve has been dethroned" Billy said in a cocky tone. "Billy... please... please fuck me!I'm begging you." Plead Steve. "It would be my pleasure." Billy said. Before Steve could say anything more Billy violently forced his massive dick inside of Steve, Steve cried out in pain. "You want me to stop?" Asked Billy. Steve shouted out "Yes! Please   
oh god yes!" "Well too bad." Billy replied. He began to thrust intensely in and out of Steve. His screams of pain getting louder with each thrust, simultaneously Billie moans of pleasure getting louder and louder. Billy grabbed onto Steve's wrists, so hard that they almost break. Billy's thrusts began to get faster. He shot outhis massive load into Steve's ass. It overflowed with his cum. 

At that exact moment, Tommy burst through the door. "Whats all the noise for?" He shouted. He looked on at the scene layer out infront of him. Billy pulled out of Steve, got up, cum still spurting out of his cock, walked up to Tommy and grabbed him by the neck. Billy slammed the door shut and dragged Billy to the bed. "Don't you dare get up pretty boy!" Billy shouted at Steve. "I don't think I can thanks to that monster of a thing you call a penis." Steve cried out. Billy tore Tommy's clothes off and threw them to the ground. Tommy looked at Billy with a look of pure fear in his eyes. Billy smirked and threw him onto the bed. "You are gonna face fuck Harrington, but don't you dare cum. If you do, consider yourself dead already." 

Tommy reluctantly jammed his cock down Steve's throat making him gag, "That'll shut him up." Billy said. Billy forced his cock back into Steve's hole. The complete controll and power he held over these two inferior men gave Billy an inexplicable amount of pleasure. It gave him a greater vigor during sex. His legs rapped around the bedposts, his hands around Steve's ankles, the strength of each of his thrusts pushing Steve and Tommy further up the bed and against the headboard. Steve scratched at Billy's back in a feeble attempt to make him stop, but Billy was having too much fun to stop. His thrusts got stronger and faster, his moans practically yells. His entire body tensed up as he began to organs, his legs broke the wooden bedpost off, his thrusts pushed Steve and Tommy up against the headboard putting holes in the wall behind. Billy pulled out at the last second, his cock let out 7 massive streams of cum that splattered all over Steve and Tommy. But Tommy kept going, he came down Steve's throat. 

Billy looked at him, panting from the sex. He got up and grabbed Tommy by his underarms. Picked him up, pushed him against the wall with such force that it made a dent. Forced his monstrous cock up Tommy's virgin hole, he fucked him relentlessly, his cries for help were silenced by Billy's moaning. Billy came four more times before Tommy fainted. He got dressed, walked out the door and left the two men weak, broken and drenched in his cum.


End file.
